Burned to a Cinder
See Also: Burned to a Cinder Dialogues Burned to a Cinder 'is the sixth fanmade case in the Industrial Quarter by SuccouringArmand. Case Background Detective John Robinson returns to the GPD after having stiff muscles from lifting up a somewhat, heavy toilet for the Police's bathroom. Officer Jessica Campbell tells the player that it was a pleasure working with them and wished to work with them again someday. John immediately felt like he was at "home" when he was to refuel the patrol car. On their way to the gas station, they find a body that was burned to death. The victim was a partygirl named Melanie Jenkins, who was found burned to a cinder at the gas station. The killer was a gas station employee named Howard Brooks. Melanie took a photo of Howard and Michael Lewis kissing when they weren't working. She blackmailed the two in order to get some money off of them. The next day, she called Howard to inform him that she's coming by the gas station to pick up the hundred dollars she wanted. When Melanie arrived, the two were yelling at each other for a short time. What Howard didn't know is that Melanie had her voice recorder on. Howard put on a latex glove then doused Melanie in gasoline then threw his lighter at her, causing her to combust. Howard pinned a note to Melanie's corpse to feel better about himself now that she was out of the way. He forgot his lighter, latex glove and Melanie's voice recorder then fled the scene, just in time before the team got to the station. At the Court, the Honorable Henderson told Howard that there could have been a better way to resolve this instead of using violence. Howard didn't want to be embarassed since Melanie threatened to show the photo to everybody in the Purple Moon nightclub. Henderson ignored Howard's statement and sentenced him to life imprisonment. Near the end of the ''Additional Investigation, the team receives a phone call from Gwen Duncan that someone called her to tell her that there's a bomb in the nightclub. The team already dealt with the bomb at the gas station, now they had to go to the nightclub. When they arrive, they find the bomb, disarm it but when they leave after reassuring Gwen, the nightclub explodes. Victim *'Melanie Jenkins '(Found burned to a cinder at the gas station) Murder Weapon *'''Gasoline Killer *'Howard Brooks' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect is in contact with parrots Suspect's Profile *The suspect is in contact with petroleum jelly *The suspect is in contact with parrots *The suspect eats snails Suspect's Profile *The suspect is in contact with petroleum jelly *The suspect is in contact with parrots *The suspect eats snails Suspect's Profile *The suspect is in contact with petroleum jelly *The suspect is in contact with parrots *The suspect eats snails Suspect's Profile *The suspect is in contact with petroleum jelly *The suspect eats snails Killer's Profile *The killer is in contact with petroleum jelly. *The killer is in contact with parrots. *The killer eats snails. *The killer has green eyes. *The killer is male. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Gas Station. (Clues: Victim's Body, Scorched Lighter, Torn Drawing; Murder weapon found: Gasoline; Available at start) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00 with Patrick; New Clue: Note) *Examine Note. (Result: Unknown Jelly) *Analyze Unknown Jelly. (15:00:00 with Kimberly; Evidence: Killer is in contact with petroleum jelly) *Talk to Victor Hughes about the murder. (Prerequisite: Investigate Gas Station) *Talk to Howard Brooks about the victim. (Prerequisite: Talk to Victor) *Investigate Gas Station Aisles. (Clue: Broken CCTV Tape; Prerequisite: Talk to Victor) *Examine Broken CCTV Tape. (Result: CCTV Tape) *Analyze CCTV Tape. (09:00:00 with Annabel; New Clue: Voice Recording) *Examine Voice Recording. (Result: Michael Lewis's Voice) *Question Michael Lewis about his argument with the victim. (Prerequisite: Michael's Voice identified) *Examine Scorched Lighter. (Result: Feathers) *Analyze Feathers. (12:00:00 with Kimberly; Evidence: Killer is in contact with parrots) *Examine Torn Drawing. (Result: Caricature) *Examine Caricature. (Result: Handprints) *Examine Handprints. (Result: Vivian Griffin) *Quiz Vivian about her caricature of the victim. (Prerequisite: Vivian's Handprint identified) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Talk to Gwen about her relationship with the victim. (Available at start; New Crime Scene: Purple Moon Nightclub) *Investigate Purple Moon Nightclub. (Clues: Torn Fabric; Prerequisite: Talk to Gwen) *Examine Torn Fabric. (Result: T-Shirt) *Examine T-Shirt. (Result: DNA) *Analyze DNA. (06:00:00 with Kimberly) *Quiz Vivian about her making an embarassing T-shirt of the victim. (Prerequisite: DNA analyzed) *Investigate Gas Station Pumps. (Clues: Gas Pump; Prerequisite: Talk to Gwen) *Examine Gas Pump. (Result: Slime) *Analyze Slime. (12:00:00 with Kimberly; Evidence: Killer eats snails) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Gas Station Counter. (Clues: Trash Bag; Available at start) *Examine Trash Bag. (Result: Torn Photo) *Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Photo) *Quiz Howard about his "kiss" with Michael Lewis. (Prerequisite: Photo restored) *Quiz Michael about his "kiss" with Howard Brooks. (Prerequisite: Photo restored) *Investigate Dance Floor. (Clues: Torn Receipt; Available at start) *Examine Torn Receipt. (Result: Faded Receipt) *Examine Faded Receipt. (Result: Receipt) *Analyze Receipt. (15:00:00 with Ryan) *Talk to Gwen about the receipt. (Prerequisite: Receipt analyzed) *Question Vivian about her night at the club. (Prerequisite: Talk to Gwen) *Investigate Gas Station. (Clues: Latex Glove, Broken Device; Available when all eleven tasks above are complete) *Examine Latex Glove. (Result: Skin Cell Sample) *Analyze Skin Cell Sample. (15:00:00 with Kimberly; Evidence: Killer has green eyes) *Examine Broken Device. (Result: Voice Recorder) *Analyze Voice Recorder. (12:00:00 with Annabel; Evidence: Killer is male) *Arrest Killer. *Go to Additional Investigation. (1 star) Additional Investigation *Investigate Gas Station. (Clues: Homemade Bomb; Available at start) *Examine Homemade Bomb. (Result: Disarmed Bomb) *Analyze Disarmed Bomb. (09:00:00 with Annabel) *Reassure Victor Hughes. (Rewards: 200 XP) *Help Vivian Griffin. (Must complete Victor's leg first) *Investigate Gas Station Aisles. (Clues: Torn Sketch) *Examine Torn Sketch. (Result: Clothing Sketch) *Return the sketch to Vivian Griffin. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Purple Moon Nightclub. (Clues: Bomb; Must complete Vivian's leg first) *Examine Bomb. (Result: Disarmed Bomb) *Reassure Gwen Duncan. (Reward: Neon Lights, Party Outfit) *Investigate Next Case. (1 star) Category:All Fanmade Cases